Release
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Letting it all go.


_Release_

It was just a quick check into the audotorium, just to make sure everyone was out- and safe for locking up.

He didn't expect to find anyone there- and he certaintly didn't expect to see _her_ there, on stage.

Yet, she stood there. One dim spotlight pointed down at her, as she stood there alone. She looked undecided- like she was making an extremely tough choice right then and there.

He didn't mean to be bothersome or interrupt her, but he was too curious as to why she was there. So instead of leaving, he hid behind a chair in the back of the room; a place where he could still view her.

She took a deep breath.

Gingerly, slowly, she began to move. The first few moments of it seemed perfectly choreographed- as if she had been planning in advance. Yet, every simple movement was swift and…graceful.

Sonic suddenly found himself transfixed, and his eyes never left her on the stage.

There was no music, but she had it in her soul; because she was moving in perfect rhythm. She gradually began to get faster; movements becoming all but a blur.

She flipped and twirled into the air- not stopping to think, not stopping for breath. She leapt across the wooden boards, holding nothing of herself back.

But abruptly, she fell to the stage's floors. Not by mistake.

She imitated something of a defeat- something of pain.

She seemed to roll across the stage, breathing heavily and hair tossed.

She sat up on her knees, bowing to an imaginary captor.

Slowly, slowly rising until she had fully risen to her feet again. And then she resumed her previous, livelier dance.

He realized that this was a dance of victory and defeat- and not just of that.

This…this was her soul dancing. This was her very essence; the song in her spirit.

It was her pure self in motion.

For a moment a blush came across his face, because he had seen her in her nudity; in a way.

He stood up to leave, feeling that he had let her expose herself to him.

But then he heard her stop dancing- and it became deadly silent.

"S-Sonic…"

He spun around frantically, blushing almost as much as she did.

Except she also looked outrageously angry.

"I-I really didn't mean to catch all of that, I was just checking one more-"

"How much did you see?" she demanded, trying to calm back to composure.

He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"All of it, maybe…"

She stuttered several times, trying to find the words for a reasonable excuse.

"Don't," he said, firmly.

"Don't what?" she asked, quickly.

"It-it was beautiful, Blaze. _You_ were beautiful. I-I don't think I've ever seen someone's true self expressed like that."

She looked down at the stage. "I still didn't mean to be caught."

She averted her eyes back to him, anger still blazing inside.

"Sonic, I-"

"I'm sorry." And he shrugged again. "I'll be going."

He turned and started to leave the room.

But then she took a breath, and whispered something. He heard the voice, but didn't understand the words.

He turned quickly, smiling slightly. "What was that?"

She scuffed her heel against the fine wooden stage, but kept eye-contact with him.

"You were a part of the dance."

He laughed quietly, not quite sure what she meant or how to respond. "A-and what part was that? I really hope it wasn't the part on the floor."

She shook her head. "No." Abruptly, she jumped up into the twirling and celebrating of the second half.

"That was."

He blushed a bit, finding himself flattered by her words.

"Really? Well, thanks for incorporating me into that."

She smiled lightly. "Hmm. I meant it, though. I-I guess that was a bit…" she looked away. "Transparent."

She seemed to grow farther for that moment, so he walked closer to the stage.

"I never liked…to be that way. You know how it is."

"I understand, but I think that dance was amazing."

She shrugged. "Honestly, it was just an on-the-spot thing. I-I never imagined actually doing it, it just- happened. And I definitely didn't anticipate…an audience." She looked and found he was standing beside her. "Even of one."

"But it really shows your talent- to do something like that, y'know? It was…honesty."

"It was also so difficult."

"You made it look easy."

"Hmm." She wasn't paying attention; mind clearly elsewhere.

He nudged her a bit. "So…"

She focused her attention on him, and watched as he attempted her soul's motions. It wasn't as smooth and natural as she had made it, but he did pretty well at remembering.

He stopped before the "down on the floor" part. "That part means…"

"My flames are no longer seen as a curse. My duties are lighter," she replied.

He nodded and proceeded with the next part. "And?"

She frowned. "Exactly as it looked. Defeat. The overwhelming duty that is still remaining- and the flames that once dragged me down."

He understood. "The second part is your living and learning- moving on from the defeats of the past."

She nodded. "Yes. So you are a part of…that 'learning'."

"That's an interesting way of doing it."

She didn't reply, but he knew what she meant.

He stepped off of the stage, and smiled at her one more time before leaving.

She returned the smile, and then faced the curtains once more.

With a sigh, she finally left the stage. "Thank you, again."

 **Reviews welcomed! (Especially if you think the emotions were unrealistic or rushed.) Thanks!**


End file.
